


One More Night

by orphan_account



Series: Less Than A Thousand challenge [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Canon Divergence, Homosexual relationship, If Haytham never died, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child, forbidden relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Haytham try to stay away from each other, and they're successful. </p><p>Until they're not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brokibrodinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokibrodinson/gifts).



> Written for the lovely brokidrodinson here on AO3 because she is my role model for when writing ConHayth.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own, nor claiming ownership of, the characters involved in this non-profit work of fiction. All characters belong to Ubisoft.

Connor didn't know what to think anymore. He'd done countless horrible acts, does them on a regular basis, but this...this was something else, something beyond wrong.

He was in his father's bed, blankets covering his nude body, and staring up at a dark ceiling. Haytham had fallen asleep hours ago, the Templar's back facing Connor. The Native was beyond exhausted, and he wanted to sleep as well, but he simply couldn't. On why that is, he wasn't sure, but he can safely assume that it's because of his relationship with his father.

Nothing about this was natural. Enemies shouldn't risk each other's factions for things such as lust or infatuations. Children should not develop lustful fantasies and emotions about their parents. And children should not let those feelings take them over.

And Connor had let them take over.

 

He had the theory that it was because of the reason that he had always sought out to find his father's attention and approval. He figured that he craved it excessively where it got to the point wherein he accepted  _any_ form of affection, no matter how utterly immoral they were.

* * *

 

The first time Connor saw his father was when Achilles brought him to Boston. There he saw the man, looking as powerful as Connor felt him to be. After the trip, he had begun to feel odd, had dreamt of the man which started out innocently enough. Until he had a wickedly explicit one a few weeks later.

He had awoken that night in cold sweat, confused and scared of what he had dreamt about. He decided to ignore it, expecting them to stop if he did, but they didn't cease until Connor gave in to the fantasies.

 

The time he went to prison was something...a bit more memorable for him. He was in his cell, Hickey- or was it Lee? He wasn't sure- was speaking with his father who was only a few feet away. Connor pushed back the feelings of relief and something else as he listened to the discussion.

Their official meeting was in an empty place when Connor had been looking for Benjamin Church. He was surprised when his father had pinned him down on the wooden floor, hidden blade pressed against Connor's throat. And once again, Connor had to hold himself back to focus on the task at hand. Haytham had offered him a truce that day and they were off to search for clues regarding Church's whereabouts.

 

It wasn't until they were on the Aquila when Connor gathered up his courage to make a move. Haytham was staying in the Native's quarters, scribbling something down on a piece of paper, when Connor tackled him out of his chair and onto the floor, their hats getting knocked off somewhere behind them. Understandably, the older man struggled and demanded to know why Connor had done such a thing, but the assassin chose not to answer the question.

Instead, he leaned down to kiss his father's lips, Haytham had gone silent underneath him. It was a quick gesture, and Connor pulled back immediately to gauge his father's reaction. What he did not expect, however was the Grand Master to pull him back down to prolong the kiss.

It had led them to something more than that, and Connor had no doubt that his father had the same feeling of shame and regret. The next morning was filled with a tense atmosphere that even the crew felt. The two Kenways refused to make direct eye contact, nor talk to each other with the same antagonistic banter.

 

Since then, even long after successfully assassinating Church, Connor would sneak out of Homestead in the dead of night and would not return for days or even weeks on end, something Achilles and the other assassins were concerned about. He would assure them that he was alright and that he had a mission somewhere. They would understand, mainly because of the reason that Connor had nothing better to do after finally killing Lee.

However, the truth was that Connor would take the long trips to New York only to visit Haytham in his estate there. And as to not make the servants suspicious, the young man would climb up to the window of Haytham's room. Once inside, they had all the time in the world to do what they wished.

The reason why Connor would come during the night was because he couldn't possibly disturb his father in the middle of important work, not that Haytham would let him anyway.

They would almost get caught, either because Haytham forgot to lock the door or because Connor would be reckless enough to leave the place through the main halls where the servants' rooms could be found. But thankfully, they were never caught.

* * *

 

Connor knew that he needed stop, he really did but he didn't wish to, not when he was clearly enjoying his and his father's sinful union. He turned to his side to face his father and immediately moved so his back was pressed against Haytham's warm chest. As if by instinct, the Templar moved his hands to hold his son's, Connor letting the older man do so as he drifted off to sleep.

 

"It had taken you long enough to finally sleep," Haytham quipped, his breath hot against Connor's ear and his voice thick with sleep. "If only I had known that this is what it took to help you do so."

Connor felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips. "Good night, raké:ni."

"Good night, Connor."


End file.
